Collection of Song-Shots
by Koibito18
Summary: Read the stories and figure out the songs that inspired them! Then, take your guess! Good-luck! Warnings: Rated (probably) for a reason! Some sadness. Slash. Update: I'm adding Wolfstar to the mix, if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I heard this song one time and I got addicted to it. Here's how this oneshot (or many) is going to go: I will write it based off of a song, dropping hints here and there. Your job is to guess the song. I haven't decided what should be rewarded for the winner(s) yet, so bear with me! **

**First Person**

**Albus**

**Warnings: kind of emo, a little sad**

**Disclaimer: When hell freezes over, I still won't own Harry Potter. I don't own the songs I used as my inspiration. They belong to their respective bands**

My heart was broken by his shouts of anger and agony. I never knew he could be so loud; so hurt. That night, I slept singly in our previously shared bed. When I woke up alone, I had everything. A lot of memories I wished I could change, one of which was the memory of last night. My tongue was like a bad dream, which severed our ties like a knife.

Everyone was oblivious to my sadness, I was careful and my pain remained hidden all the time. They ripped me apart like a storm though. It felt like no one really knew me… no one but him. I had **A handful of moments I wished I could change…**

_**But I was carried away**_**…**

I decided at some point that I needed professional help. I couldn't stop thinking about him… I was a walking imitation of happiness. I was grinning falsely at everything. But the help I needed, I knew wouldn't work. It wasn't on my side.

**It can keep all its misery.**

I couldn't breathe as I saw him in the crowd, though I beamed at him. I think keeping this up could be dangerous. I'm skin and bone, I'm a rolling stone and the professionals say I'm crazy. There were still tons of recollections I wished I could change…

_**But I was carried away.**_

I needed more help; I was still faking my smiles. Though the counselling was supposed to do me some good, it only ever caused more hurt.

**It can take back its misery. **

"_Do you love me?" the blond asked._

"_Of course I do" I replied, attaching my mouth to his._

"_Albus… I can't do this anymore" _

"_What?" I asked gently "Why not?"_

"_I just can't… you seem to love your job more than me" _

"_Scorp, you know that's not true!" I tried to reassure._

"_Do I, Potter?" he asked with a growl. It hurt… he hadn't used my last name like that in a long time._

_I pushed him away in anger. "How could you doubt me?" I asked, not raising my voice._

"_All you seem to care about is your goddamn Auror position at the Ministry! You never come home for supper! All you do is work, work, and work! It's usually passed midnight when you do get home!" he shouted_

"_You're and arrogant guy! You better love yourself so no one has to! I'm better off without you! I'll fall asleep without you! You're lucky if your memory remains!" I shouted at him…_

_**I was carried away**_

_My tongue like a bad dream that cut like a knife….._

I sobbed as this recollection came back to my mind. I wiped my eyes as tears poured down my cheeks. The doctor stared at me and waited for me to get myself back together. This wasn't helping. I couldn't stop mocking my smiles. I stood up and grinned, pointing my wand at my head. The treatment was causing me more pain. It was never a friend to me…

"Avada Kedavra"

**It can choke on its misery…**

**A/N:** How did you like it? The bolded things are hints. But there are many other hints rather than just the bold ones. Guess the song! It should be fairly easy!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a request from the reader who guessed the previous song-shot correctly.**

**This is for Animexstream! If anyone other than him can get the name, I'll do one for said person too!**

**This can be seen as a separate songshot or a sequel to the previous one. Not all of them will be connected though**

**Warnings: kind of emo, a little sad**

I was walking home in the rain; the stream of water was consistent all day again. I was having another bad day, dragging a crazy feeling of regret around behind me. I sat on a double sided bench, not noticing two redheads on the other side, behind me. I hear someone whisper and automatically tune in to the voice.

"He's the one who broke Albus' heart."

Every time I think about him or I hear his name, I'm instantly reminded that it's my entire fault he's gone. It's my fault I have to go one without my love.

**I only got myself to blame.**

This love is messed up. It feels simple; what I need to do, but I thought I'd be over him by now. After all of our time together, I knew that I'd do it over again. I'd repeat all of those times we shared, the memories and everything more. Except one; I would redo the last time we spoke. I would say everything I always needed to say. Maybe if I had done that, he'd still be here beside me.

Every time I think about him or when his cousin said his name, I'm instantly reminded that it's my entire fault we're not together right now and I have to live without him.

**Because it all went up in flames.**

This love is a disaster and it feels simple, what needs to be done. I almost wish I was over him now. No matter what, I'd always echo our memories over and over if I could. But at the same time, I'd change everything about or last evening as a couple. I wonder if he would…

Do you think he'd come back and hold me if he could see the pain I'm in? (Nope, he wouldn't care)

Do you think he's listening now, to the thoughts in my head? (Probably not, he hate's me)

Do you think he can finally sleep at night? (I heard that after our break-up, he had problems sleeping…)

How should I spend the rest of my life? (Messed up on love)

When someday, we might see each other again…

I'm messed up on love.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Guess the name!


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is formatted a bit differently. The song is a bit all over the place, and a few lines were directly associated with the video, so I cut them out of the plot. Most of this will probably be dialogue, so bear with me.**

**Warnings: Writing all over the place**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

"Sweetheart, there isn't a thing that you can do that'll ruin my night" Sirius murmured quietly bringing his forefinger and thumb to his lips, his tongue delved out to lap up the sauce that was on them, before he wiped them on his pants and put his feet up on the table with one arm leisurely behind his head and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, the other hand's fingers wriggling it around.

"I feel like you've decided there is so much more than me… and honestly, it's harder breathing next to you" He evidently trembles as he says this, his eyes avoiding Sirius'. "There's really no point in me living at all, no one will employ me. No one cares about my existence, but I thought you did. I brought a gun and they stopped me, I thought about you holding my heart because it's beating for you anyway" He got up and turned, walking out.

"What if I can't forget you? I'll brand your name into my nape; I'll be the flames that'll catch you!" Sirius said to Remus' back.

"What's so good about picking up the pieces? Nothing lights up in here anymore" He says, turning to Sirius for a moment, looking solemn. "Nobody prays for the pitiless, nobody gives another Knut for the rich, you're learning how to taste what you kill now!"

Remus flinched away when Sirius stood and reached for his throat. "Don't mind me; I'm just reaching for your necklace" Sirius reassured, pulling at the chain and staring at the inscription.

"Remus, what if I can't forget you? I'll brand your name into my throat; I'll be the flames that'll catch you"

"Once again, what's so good about picking up the pieces?" the brunette asked, already giving in as he wrapped his fingers around Sirius' hand at his neck.

"Just stay here with me; you know I can't get the medicine that'll cure what I need. So what if I cant forget you? Let's just kiss and make up, so we can forget about this. You can't just throw me away" Sirius pleaded.

"Why do you stay to save me?"

"What if I don't even want to? I still won't be able to forget you. So stay here with me, I can't get the medicine that'll cure you, but I'm trying my best!" Sirius yelled determinedly, pulling Remus into a rough kiss.

Remus melted into the kiss and the fight was forgotten

For now.

**A/N: **Guess the song? You can only guess once, remember! Sorry about the extreme drama of this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**I here's another song-shot! I hope you enjoy! **

**Warnings: Scorp/Al again, cheesiness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs used**

If I could be the reason your hair is a mess, or the bass drum beatin' deep in your chest, if I could be the voice on your radio, then I could be your long ride home.  
>If mine could be the name that changes yours, the wine in your glass, or the swing on your porch, the dollar in your pocket, and the peaceful in your sleep, then I'd be what you mean to me.<p>

I thought to myself as I watched him. He strutted onto the dance-floor like he owned the place. His bright, green eyes caught mine and he winked; A bright smile pulled at his features when I winked back. I stood there, watching him turning every head in the crowded building. The lights were low, and he was dancing slow.

If falling's how you feel, and perfect's what you see, then I'd be what you mean to me.

I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned into my embrace as I murmured in his ear "If I could be the fire in your firefly, the cool of the rain, or the spark in your eye, the answer to your prayer and the faith that sets you free, then I'd be what you mean to me." He giggled in response but I continued my profession.

"It kills me to stand here, watching you turn every head in this crowded room with the lights down low and your hips moving so sedately. Oh, if falling's how you feel, and perfect's what you see, then I'd be what you mean to me" I pulled away after saying this and stalked to the back of the room, only to hear his laughter at my retreating back.

All of this talking makes him laugh, but I had to let him know what I was feeling as I was standing there, watching him and he turned every head in the crowded room with the lights down low as he was dancing slow. Falling is how I feel, and Perfect is what I see, I hope I'm what he means to me.

**A/N: **I Don't even know how many words are in this doc, I just know its super short. Sorry!


End file.
